It can't end like this
by fmunros
Summary: Will Eli give her up? Or fight for the love of his life?


Hey guys! I know I shouldn't be writing this, but instead trying to update His Return, I got an idea for this one shot and I just couldn't not write it. Or else I'd forget, so I'll just thank my inspirations Teanut and Kells. (Nicknames)

Also to those who read "His Return" I will be updating it soon! I know I'm late. ): Got caught up in School and work. :(

* * *

**_It can't end like this..._**

"I'm not going to lose you!" Eli Goldsworthy shouted as loud as his voice could tolerate. I could hear his voice box straining inside of him, ready to burst at any second.

I'd never seen such intensity in his emerald green eyes before, it was intimidating… _mesmerizing_.

He tried to hold back the tears that were piercing their way through the barrier he had built up and ran away from him. This burst of emotions, this hint of longing and sacrifice, provided me with a small amount of hope that soon subsided, making my feelings come tumbling to the surface of my well-built barricade once again.

_I felt so naked, so awful._

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, hiding my face in my hands. The bed under me was no longer felt of serenity and peace but instead a bottomless pit that I was now balancing on the edge of. A small blast of wind threatened to send me over, swirl into a never ending darkness and misery.

This past year had suddenly been forgotten.

"You can't leave me." Eli mumbled, staring fiercely at on the ground. He had clenched his jaw and balled his fists up, until his knuckles had gone white.

During this past hour, he had tried so hard to make sense of what I had said to him. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea, refusing to accept the words that spilled reluctantly from my mouth.

I think half the time through my explanation. Eli was just nodding his head but his mind wasn't on the same page. There was constantly a look of vacancy on his pale yet flawless face.

I didn't want to let him go, but I knew I had to. _It was for the bes_t. I pulled my head up from my hands and stared at him, unsure if what I was feeling was love or bitterness for his thoughts on what was happening.

"You knew this day bound to happen." I slowly pushed myself off the bed and made my way towards where he was, leaning against the wall.

My feet stopped in front of him, intertwining my fingers with his. I was hoping for him to look up and smile. But he didn't, I felt the cold air snap my hands as he parted his from mine, and stormed across the bedroom, staring at me from a distance. The intensity of the way he looked through my body shocked me.

"No!" He screamed, the anger shown in his voice forcing my head up to look into his perfect green orbs.

Even from across the room, his determination that ran so proudly through his body radiated from his eyes. The way he carried himself around with the perfect posture, and head held high was a definite give away.

"No, I didn't know this was ever going to happen, I never even thought about the possibility of you leaving me, never wanted to. Why the hell would you think that?" The passion from Eli's words enhanced.

"It was going to happen, Eli… this is how it is… I have to go." I cried out, hot fresh tears spilling down my cheeks, staining my bare skin. It wasn't long until the salty taste became noticeable. The distance between us said it all. It was only a few hours ago that we'd been the closest that we'd ever been, our bodies connected in every way.

The year that I'd spent in his presence, the realization of it had all came crashing down. I was now buried under all the memories that shook me.

"No you don't." He muttered under his breath, only loud enough so that I could hear him. The difference in his voice stunned me.

"You don't have to do anything." His voice broke on the last word and I held my tears back in order to see his own. See the moisture sliding down his gorgeous, pale face, staining it forever. And I was the reason for that. My heart crumbled there and then

_I, Clare Edwards was making Eli Goldsworthy cry. _

I silently made my way over to him, stroking my hand gently across his cheeks. "I can't lose you." He mumbled, reaching for my hand and holding it to his face, eyes shut tightly.

I had never seen Eli cry. I'd seen him express feelings of excitement, terror, distress and despair, but I had never seen him become so delicate. He'd always tried his hardest to be so strong around me, I respected him for it. Even though, I made it clear that he didn't have to be so protective. He did let his guard down once in awhile, we shared feelings, memories, and emotions. They were always such sad but beautiful moments. I just didn't think that Eli was the kind of guy to cry. He definitely wasn't. I'm not implying he couldn't cry, but that he has such a cold interior and exterior that he usually expressed such emotions through anger and violence.

But this time, something was off.

Something inside of him shattered, something tore at him until he couldn't handle it anymore. I had never felt guiltier until this moment. Knowing very well that he was dropping his head and sniffing between sobs because of me, the thought killed me. But I knew I had to be strong for the both of us. I had to continue what I began.

"You're going to have to, you deserve better than me." I responded, wrapping my arms around his waist. We stood there together for a few moments as everything sunk in.

Eli did deserve better than me, I didn't deserve him at all. He was perfect in every way.

"I want you_, I need you_. We can stay here, together. As long as we have each other it'll be okay." He begged. He walked over to the bed and sat down. His eyes wandered out the window. The view was beautiful and serene.

"It won't, Eli. You know that. We're both so young. You're the most important person in my life but I can't let you be held back by me. I just can't do that to you. You need to go and follow yourthings and I need to continue on my path." My voice shook, the tears that had stopped only briefly trickled down my cheeks again, and new ones replacing the old. It felt like every single salty tear that I shed tarnished my cheek. They burned into my soft skin.

"Our paths cross though. We both need each other. _I need you_." He looked at me, fear and despair shown in his eyes. His shirt was crumpled and creased, no longer fitting his body. I swallowed the sadness on his face, only to be killed from the inside out.

"If we are meant to be together, then we'll find out. It will happen by itself. This is just something we're going to have to accept." I said trying to hold back new tears.

"I can't!" Eli screamed again. "I just can't accept it! How can you even say that after the best year of my life… you think I'm just going to toss it away?" He shouted, standing up off of the king-size bed. He didn't hesitate before marching over to where I had frozen across from him. The way his voice roared across the room frightened me.

My limbs were locked tightly, jaw clenched.

I had no time to react. His lips were pushed to mine in a yearning ferocity. His touch drew flames through my body as he reached to cupped my face. It was the kiss I'd been waiting for, wanting it so bad. It was the kiss that I so desperately needed, the kiss that held our worlds together perfectly.

My arms locked aggressively around his neck and our tongues battling, and exploring each others mouth.

I felt all of the passion that had held up between us in that one kiss. Eli groped my waist with all of his strength, I couldn't have escaped his grasp even if I wanted to. Our lips worked together to create the most breathtaking feeling that I had ever experienced – it was indescribable. Our tongues tangled and danced together. No matter what I had to do, no matter what would happen, I would live for this moment. As long as he was mine and I was his, this moment would be perfect. It would be all that would get us through this.

* * *

**Reviews?**

Hope you enjoyed! :) x

**Eclare is forever**


End file.
